1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a personal digital assistant having multiple screens, and a display control method and display control program of the personal digital assistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal digital assistants having a large screen display or two-screen display panel have been commercially produced. With these personal digital assistants, using a large screen display or two-screen display panel enables a great number of information to be displayed at the same time, or enables information to be enlarged and displayed.
Note that, with Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3133091 (FIGS. 1 to 4), a personal digital assistant having a two-screen or three-screen display panel has been disclosed. Specifically, this personal digital assistant described in this publication includes folding or slide-type movable opening/closing multi-windows, and a display screen is provided to each of the movable opening/closing multi-windows.